Summer Vacation
by BarXBarXNight
Summary: Lotti is on a summer vacation with the Baskervilles. Fang has a crush on her. Will he win her or heart, or will Vincent? // Lotti x Fang
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uh well this is my first fan fiction, and I would like to thank my little sister for being so supportive, and being there for her big sister [//sniffles] (Thank you x- Daughter of Evil -x). Well better start this story. Oh and this is going to have many chapters with the written style by the eyes of Lotti. Warning this contains LottiXFang if you don't believe in such a thing then don't read (If you would like to check it out, by all means go ahead). Thank you and have a nice day.**

Chapter 1

Day One: Arrival.

Mood: less then Satisfactory.

Time: around 10 am.

Today was the first day of our vacation. Sadly Vincent is joining us. Ugh. I personally think Zwei told him where we were going. He grouped me from behind, on a train, and said,

"I can't wait to see you in a swim suit." Of course! What kind of vacation would it be without the rapist?

I shooed Vincent away with my shoe. I opened the train door to where Fang and Doug where sitting. Fang patted the seat next to him. I sat next to him wearing a slight smile.

I felt that Fang and Doug are my family, I've known them the longest so, and that's what I expect.

But-…

But Doug has been snickering (or whatever he does) a lot lately. And when he does, Fang would put his pointer finger to his lips and whisper a slight "shush". It's like that they were keeping something from me. I tried to not to notice them and their oddness. But Fang and Doug kept starring at me. I was on the verge of asking when Lily came in.

"Vincent is scary!" she cried. I felt bad for her. She and Vincent were always bad terms. As for me, I tend to throw my stilettos at him. I try my best to ignore him. It's hard when he grabs your chest and tries to seduce you.

"Lily come and tell me your problems," Fang said patting his lap. To me, he would make a great father… Not saying I would that I would want him to be a father!

"You know Fang, you would make a nice mommy." I said bluntly, almost teasing him. Lily, Fang, and Doug looked at each other. Lily and Doug started giggling. Fang turned red. He coughed lightly into a fist.

"So Lily as you were saying." Fang said trying to ignore my comment about his motherly ways.

While Lily told Fang what was happened. I pulled out my notebook and started writing my first post.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day one (still): Hotel

Mood: Eager, and ready for the beach.

Time: 1 pm.

I felt my heart almost pound out of my chest as I saw the beach. Though England is a crappy place, with nothing good, the beach was stunning. The sand was a pale peach color. The ocean was so blue. I only heard of it, but for the first time in my life I was absolutely breath taken. While I stood there grasping the beauty of the beach, everyone was moving towards the hotel. Standing there, I was alone, so I thought. Fang came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Lotti… Everyone left," he said. I was out of it. He sighed, and tapped my shoulder again. "If you don't move Vincent is going to molest you"

That woke me up.

"Oh god no!" I shouted.

"Then move." He replied. I looked at him, hoping to see that he was smiling. He wasn't. He had only a calm face. He brushed back his hair with his fingers. He looked towards the beach. What I never got is how he can see with his eyes closed. God the people I love the most is a freak…

I turned my back towards the beach. I gestured my head back at the beach. Fang looked at me. Lily ran back to us holding Doug's hand.

"Hurry you love birds, I don't wanna sleep next to… Zwei" Lily slightly paused. Anything that had to do with Vincent, we plan on not giving a damn about, and wanted nothing to do wi-…

Wait did she say 'Love birds'? No, she was just playing with us.

I had my eyes set on the hotel. Lily stayed back with Doug and Fang. I didn't pay much attention to them, but I heard something. This is what I think I heard. (The … represents what Lotti missed)

"You didn't say it…" I believe was Lily's voice.

"It's a work in progress… I'll tell…" I believe was Fang.

"Better hurry… Vincent gets to…" What was what I think was Lily.

Of course all that came from Doug was silence.

I pivoted my foot. I looked at them with an angry stare. What's going on with them? I thought I could trust them! Why are they hiding things from me? Is all I could think about. When I looked at them, the talking stopped. Now they are really pissing me off.

Fang waved slightly. "Hi Lotti!" He said smiling. For once I noticed that his smile was such a tranquil, and content smile. I kept staring them down. I sighed and power walked to the hotel.

Everyone was really pissing me off. I walked into the hotel to see Vincent and Zwei waiting with our stuff. I was the only one who had shit to carry. But like hell, I'm letting Vincent near my stuff. First off he would go through it and sniff my panties. Second he would go through my stuff and find my panties and put them on his head.

Ew…

I looked at him. "Are you going to drag our shit up to the room?" I asked smirking at him.

"I'll take your bag to my room" He replied. Ha ha ha.

"Yeah right," I growled at him. "You comprehend that you're sleeping with Doug… Right?"

His face was priceless. "Doug?" He asked in a frantic tone.

"You can sleep with me master!" Shrieked Zwei. She ran to her master, and opened her arms to cling to him. Vincent stepped to the side and let her collide into the manager. Vincent, Lily, Doug and Fang (They just came in), and I slightly chuckled at the girl.

The manager seemed very annoyed at this. "Have this girl removed from my sight!" Bellowed the manager.

Vincent picked up Zwei and threw her out the door. "Don't come back" He grinned.

I was tempted to clap. Lily clapped anyway.

After that incident there were 3 beds and two rooms. There were enough for Doug… And it, But I highly doubt Doug is going to use it because he likes on sleep on the floor, then there is one for Lily and me. There again I felt bad for Lily. She will never get the chance to grow up. Fang and Zwei get their own bed.

I threw my bag on to the bed. And plopped myself on to the bed.

We waited about several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Why don't we have a race," Doug put out there.

"Where to?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well you like the beach, Lotti," Fang started. "So I thought we could race to the beach."

"It's to close, why don't we have a scavenger hunt? The winner will be at the beach when they finished!" Suggested Lily.

"That sounds good!" Fang smiled. "And why not have teams?"

Doug grabbed Lily's hand and raised it. I took that as a sign that they were partners. Zwei climbed through the window and shouted, "I want master Vincent!"

Fang looked over at me. "Looks like we're partners, eh Lotti?"

"Guess so…" I blandly said.

"Aw I wanted Lotti!" objected Vincent. I'm quite glad that I'm with Fang rather then Vincent.

We gathered our money and sunscreen. Made a list of what we needed. And went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Day one… Still!

Mood: Pissed, hungry, and likely going to kill Fang.

Time: sun set… I think that's a time…

Well life is just dandy! Fang and me are lost. While we were searching for the items, Fang wanted ice cream, and well… We got lost. I'm not sure how it happened. All I could tell was that we were at **a** beach. Just not the one near the hotel. Scratch that, we were nowhere near buildings.

Just trees and beach…

Yep…

"I hate you Fang…" I griped. I leaned back and let my body tan.

"At least the beach is wonderful," He said trying to lighten the mood. He started burring his feet into the sand. "And at least I'm stuck with someone I _like_" He was very overenthusiastic on the word 'like'.

"You don't like Doug or Lily?" I asked him in shock.

"No it's not that! I like them too!" Fang corrected himself. "I like them too! It's just your… Different"

"I'M FAT AREN'T I?" I questioned him. "You think I'm fat don't you!"

"I **never **said that!" He defended.

"By different what do you mean then?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

E/N: I am Uploading by my self. Be proud Isa-chan ( x- Daughter of Evil –x) I feel like a big girl :D I'm on my daddeh's laptop so nothing has happened… Yet. I tend to get viruses while I'm on a computer TT3TT but I got nothing yet. And I will up load ASAP :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: CHAPTER 4 AND 5 ARE GOING TO BE WRITTEN IN THRID PERSON :D yay for next chapter

Lotti asked him what he meant by 'different'. Her eyebrow was cocked in such a high position that Fang laughed.

"What now?" Lotti angrily asked.

Fang smiled. He rose up and picked a beautiful flower from a small bush. "By different, I mean stunning," He smiled twisting the flower on his fingers. "Beautiful, striking, attractive" He went on as he confessed his feelings to Lotti.

Lotti didn't believe a word he said to her.

He went over to her. He tucked the flower gently behind her ear. He pushed her hair behind her ear as well. "Lotti I want to be with you" He confessed.

Tears welled up in Lotti's eyes. Nor did she ever receive such a confession but she never had such feelings for a person. She admits that she _loves _Glen, but she never had such a powerful feeling for such a person… Like how Fang felt for her.

Her emotions were so mixed up so when she tried to sort them out, she couldn't fit her emotion anywhere. She felt sick, angry, miserable, and hurt. She would **never** betray her feelings for Glen. **Never!**

Lotti got up and looked at Fang who didn't know what would happen. She got up and slapped him.

"You-! I-!" Lotti started. Her emotions were so mixed up she couldn't put a single sentence together.

She let tears flow down her blushing sun burnt face. Her tears felt awkward trailing down her face. They were warmer then her face. It stringed her upset face.

She pushed fang back and ran off. Leaving behind her journal and Fang's broken but determined heart.

Fang glanced at Lotti as she ran away from him, and then glanced at the floor. _'What a fool I had been!' _ran through Fang's head. He pushed his hair back while his thoughts ran like wild jackrabbits.

Lily and Doug came up from behind a tree.

"How did it go?" Lily asked curiously, poking her fingers.

Fang's head was slowly gestured to the sand, as a sign things didn't go as planned.

"Ohhhh~" Lily said feeling sorry for Fang.

Fang sat on the sandy floor as he thought about Lotti...

"I-... I-... Messed up. Didn't I?" Fang said laughing off his pain. "I messed up badly..."

"Don't say that Fang-kun! Big sister Lotti just needs to sort out her feelings" Lily smiled and patted his back. Doug patted his back as well.

"Yeah... Maybe..." Fang said his voice seemed to carry such a sad tone that it broke Lily's heart to see him so sad. "Do me a favor, Lily. Go find Lotti and bring her back to the hotel."

"Un!" Lily said as she ran off. Doug sat his fat butt next to him.

*'Un' means like yes or okay*

"Your lucky you have no feelings for people, Doug" Fang said. His head lifted back as he saw the sky. It changed from blue to a reddish purple color.

Doug put his hands around Lotti's journal. He read through her little write-downs. He handed the book to Fang, and watched his face as he skimmed through only a few pages that Lotti had written down.

"Lotti thinks I would make a good father," Fang mumbled as he read the first post she made in the book. "And she thinks were odd…"

Doug shook his head. Doug stood up and offered a hand to Fang. Fang grabbed his hand and stood up with the help of Doug. Fang dragged his feet against the sand, as Doug walked normal.

Eventually everyone made it back to the hotel…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah I work fast. (Not really)… And it's really long (for me) shout out time: I ish sick!**

Fang held onto Lotti's book that he hoped that would start a conversation that had nothing to do with what had happened at the beach. He looked inside the rooms, to see no Lotti.

"Hey Doug, where's Lotti?" Fang asked after he checked the bathroom.

Doug shrugged. Fang wondered if he should leave the journal on her bed or to give it back to her in person. He decided it's best to leave the book on the bed and to let Lotti cool off.

Lily and Lotti had been eating dinner while Fang and Doug pondered about Lotti. Lotti had been eating so much food, that's when Lily's childishness had acted up.

"Lotti where do you put all your food?" Lily asked with such child-like innocence. Lotti twitched.

"My food is stored in my boobs" Lotti said in a harsh tone.

"You don't have to be so harsh Lotti," Lily said _trying _to be mean, but her childish voice made her seem less angry then she was. Lily doesn't understand adults at all. Lily thought that people should express themselves as they truly felt. When she cries she means it, when she laughs she means it. The only time she thought it was a bad time to be honest was under investigation. The only problem was that Lotti was very mixed up.

"Well I'm sorry!" Lotti shouted taking a bite out of her bread and munched it down; she took some water to help digest the bread.

Vincent came up behind them and put his hands on their shoulder (One hand on Lily one on Lotti).

"My someone is quite cranky, is there something you want to tell me?" Vincent asked being playful and cheery. Echo stood behind Vincent

His face was sun burnt from sleeping on the beach while waiting for the others to get to the beach. Because he didn't put on any sun screen or tell Echo to stand in front of him, his face was burnt right under his eyes.

"Go eat shit and die in a ditch." Lotti shot Vincent a menacing face. It sent shivers down his spin. He grabbed Echo's arm.

"I-I'm just going to leave now!" Vincent nervously said. He ran away from the two girls sitting down at the table.

"I swear she's PMSing" Vincent said to Echo. But that was the last that Lotti and Lily could hear.

"Lotti, what's PMS?" Lily asked in a childish manor forgetting that she was even mad at Lotti.

Lotti was not in the mood to explain the female body.

Fang and Doug sat on the floor, playing slide while waiting for something to do. Vincent and Echo came into the room.

"Lotti is eating and very PMSy," Vincent said. His words were _almost_ wise. Except for the fact that he said he could have used a better word then "PMSy"

Fang sighed at what he could have had. But then he thought of trying to give her a gift. As an apology… Though he didn't even know **why **he was sorry.

But…

One thing for sure. He wasn't going to let Vincent near his Lotti… Well… Not his **yet!**

"Know anything about a nice little trinket that I can get for Lotti?" Fang asked anyone who was willing to answer.

"I saw a nice necklace that had pretty shells tied with the string," Vincent answered back. "But I think I'll get one for someone special."

Oh no Vincent did not! He did not just say he was going to get a nice necklace for someone. Fang prayed that it would only be for Echo.

"Who do you plan on giving the gift to?" Fang asked as normally as possible. He feared that he wouldn't say it.

"Maybe Echo, maybe Lotti~." Vincent sang. He placed his firm hands upon Echo's frail shoulders.

"Ha- I see." Fang said trying to laugh off the pain the sting and hurt of Vincent's words.

"Oh course Echo isn't my first choice." Vincent added.

"Oh well…" Fang said as he got up. "Thanks for the help" He finished and walked out the door. Behind the door, Fang leaned against it, thinking. _"I know I'm better then him."_

Lotti got up from finishing quite a bit of food. Lily had stayed with her through out her rants and swears.

Lotti walked to the stairs to the Baskerville's room. Lily followed, since Vincent showed up, they haven't spoken a word to each other… Not counting Lotti's rants and mumbles.

As they walked up, they passed by Fang. Neither looked each other eyes, and nor spoke a word.

"Hi Fang!" Lily said smiling trying to lighten the atmosphere. All that was retuned to Lily was a slight pat to the head by Fang.

Passing Fang Lotti walked even faster. She came across the door to the room where Doug, Vincent and Echo were. She opened the door so fast she locked Lily out by accident.

Doug handed Lotti her journal and smiled as he handed her a note, it read…

_Hey Lotti,_

_I thought it might be best if I return this to you Lotti, I really didn't mean to hurt you in anyway shape or form. But I'm sorry if I offended you. I hope you see it in your heart to forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Fang_

"_It didn't say anything about me loving Glen or giving up on me…"_ Lotti thought silently to her self.

Vincent placed his chin on her shoulder. "What does it say?" He asked playfully.

She stepped on his foot, digging her heel into his toes. "None of ya bee's guts."

His face turned red as he tried to escape her death grip on his foot.

"Lotti! Let go of my foot!" Vincent screamed. Why should she? He was being a nosey little booger. Her heel dug deep as he let out a yelp.

She took her heel out of his bleeding foot. He hugged his foot, and tried his best to kiss it better, but he feel over, because his balance sucks. She sat on her bed, and tried to write, but was too tired to do so. She considered writing later that night, or the next morning.

**A/N: Well I hope that everything is okay with all my viewers. [/deeply cares for some people who read her stories] Yeah I have had lots of drama recently. I hope you never have to cry like a freaking baby on a dirty ass street. :D yeah so. The next chapter is going to be written half by first person by Lotti, and the other half is by third person viewing Fang. So can't wait to write next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well this chapter is going to half written in Lotti's journal and third person for Fang. Yeah I'm kind of making it up by whim. I'm thinking about changing it to Romance/Comedy because I've been told that my Vincent bashing is quite funny, and that it's quite funny in general. If I get 3 people to say change it to Romance/Comedy then yeah… I'll change it… I also have several journal entries but together in one chapter, to make it longer. Also I'm quite bi-polar when I get back from the dentist (June 02) So I can get either cranky or peppy, When I'm cranky its quite short, when I am peppy I will use third person to talk more to the readers.**

Day 2: ehh… (Post one)

Mood: Ehh…

Time: I don't give a damn about the freaking time! Like 7 in the morning!

Fang awaked me early in the morning; he had just now gotten back from wherever he has been.

I lazily lifted my head to see the door was being opened and closed. He looked at me for at least a second and my messy hair had been so tousled that a slight smile came across his face. He must have been heart broken but still had the heart to smile at me. I stared him down with a mean stare, but I felt my mad face melt into a neutral face looking at the peaceful face of Fang.

I sighed knowing that he was he, and if he wanted to love me, then he could, while my feelings feel true to Master Glen.

Currently I'm laying on my stomach writing or I toss onto my back and trying write. I from time to time I would look at Fang, and I know that he would look at me at times as well. We were the only ones awake at this time.

Where was Fang last night? He was out taking a long walk. Yeah I know, you were thinking that he was out drinking, didn't you? Fang is not like that. He thought maybe he could kill Vincent. But if he did what was the point, Lotti clearly loved Glen more than anything else in the world. But of course he could try to steal her heart.

Besides Vincent is too flashy, he can go homo with his brother Gilbert. Luckily Fang had no fan fictions (of course except this one) and nothing about him loving Vincent or Doug… Ew… DougXFang… VincentXFang… Maybe… FAN GIRLS GET TO WORK ON NEW CRACK! Any who~

But he wanted to say sorry to Lotti, and get her a nice little gift. What could he get her?

He stopped to look at the pink haired women he had fallen in love with. She was busy trying to write in her journal that he gave back to her. Lying on her tummy with a small pencil in her hands trying her best to write.

He decided after a long night of walking it would best to go take a shower and then he would go get breakfast. The man named Fang smiled as he walked into the bathroom.

(Post 2 of day two in Lotti's journal)

I felt a few looks by Fang. _"Look all you want your not touching me" _I told myself. And it's the truth! Fang and Vincent can look all they want. They aren't touching my cute little butt with out getting bruised first.

I noticed that Fang went into the bathroom… Gosh it's so boring right now. Worst part is I can't fall back asleep!

Ah! I need to do something. I don't feel like eating… I think I ate too much…

I think its time to wake up Lily. I poked the side of her stomach.

"5 more minutes Kevin…" The sleeping girl mumbled. I looked over and noticed that the small little Baskerville held a teddy bear in her hands. It was old and torn apart a bit. I think it's best if big sister Lotti sows her bear up.

I crawled under the sheets of our bed and looked over at Doug, who was on the floor. No noise. Even when he's asleep he's silent.

I looked over at the almost empty bed next to Lily and me. It was where Vincent was sleeping. His chain, the dormouse, was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He almost looked cute. _Almost… _I then lifted my body all the way so I can look at Zwei or Echo on the other side of the room. I felt sorry for Echo, Not Zwei.

I soon flopped myself on my back. The bed was somewhat nice. It was okay to sleep on. I wondered if the floor is as comfy as the bed. So what did I do?

I laid myself on the floor, and wrote. I figured I look like a child playing with a coloring book. I crawled to Doug's foot. And poked it every minute or so.

Fang came out of the steaming bathroom. He had only a towel on the lower half of his body. Thinking that Lotti went back to sleep, he came out for casually.

When their eyes meet, Lotti turned ruby as she looked at the man's fine body. She hid herself in her journal. Fang blushed as he ran back into the bathroom.

Lotti looked up from the book. She got off the floor with aching knees and a fast beating heart. She screamed on the inside.

"THAT INSESNATIVE JERK!" Lotti screamed on the top of her lungs, waking up not only everyone in the room, but also the whole row in the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have been busy writing other stories. So I thought about writing now… So yeah… Enjoy the seventh chapter. Also I noticed that the other chapter had a line problem, so I will try to find something to separate the two different stories, same as last time, that there is Lotti's point of view and a magical third person view. Read and Review (happy face).**

(Third person)

The fact that Fang didn't notice Lotti on the floor when he came out of the bathroom, made Lotti angrier. His ignorance made her fluster on the floor. She kicked Doug on the back of the knee. Forcing Doug to stay awake. But everyone else was looking at Lotti because Lotti scarred the shit out of him or her when she yelled at Fang. Her face was red from embarrassment.

Fang came out dressed for warm weather. He looked down at her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Fang said as he passed by everyone to the door. He was leaving again.

She looked at him. Maybe she was being too harsh.

"I'm sorry." Lotti said glancing down, hoping he would leave.

He walked to her then squatted down to her. "Friends?" He asked with his calm smile. He extended his arm to her. She took his hand and shook it lightly.

"So wait, the story ends here?" Vincent asked shocked and leaning over his bed. His hair was a mess.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well if you're going to be _just friend, _expect me to sweep Lotti off her feet." Vincent said.

Fang smiled. "No. We are friends but who says that's not going to change?" He asked Vincent.

Lotti looked at both of them. She felt somewhat loved. But she shook her head.

"Your both idiots!" She shouted. "I only love Glen!"

"Ohhh Master Vincent just got rejected~ Marry me master Vincent!" Zwei called out in rejoice.

Vincent threw his pillow at Zwei. "Shut it meat puppet." He hissed at her. Zwei nodded at stayed quite.

"Besides~ Lotti lost her virginity to me." Vincent claimed.

Fang's face didn't change but he was holding in all the tears, anger, and shock inside. Bottling it up.

"Lotti, what does 'virginity' mean?" Lily asked sweetly.

Vincent began to open his mouth. Lotti threw her stilettos at his head. He started bleeding.

"I died!" Vincent shouted.

"Ask me when you're tall enough to ride a Rolla coaster." Lotti answered.

Lily made a face. "I'm old enough to be Oz's mommy!" She whined.

"Yeah but your not tall enough to go on a Rolla coaster." Lotti said.

A cute little "grr" came from Lily.

"Back on topic. Who was the one who stayed with you when you where sick with a cold? Not Vincent." Fang said.

Lotti looked from side to side. "Lets not talk about it." Lotti declared. It wasn't best to talk about it in front of Lily and Doug. Besides she dodged a bullet.

Lotti got up to get her clothes and her journal. She power walked to the bathroom saying nothing.

Carrying her journal she wrote inside it.

(Lotti's post)

Men… Why cant they all die. Fang still likes me, and Vincent still fights him for me. I hate this. Why cant they just keep away?

I told them, I **ONLY **loveGlen. Only…

But I should be nice though. I mean its not everyday you have a fan boy humping you leg…

I mean it's nice that they like me and all but they should give up.

"LOTTI GET YOUR ASS OUT NOW. I NEEDZ TO PEE!" Vincent cries to me as I sit on the toilet writing.

"WAIT YOUR DAMN TURN!" I shouted to him. Just to make him angrier… I think I'll shower.

**A/N: I got lazy D: sowwy. I want to finish writing another one shot. D: And my toast will steal my soul :D**


End file.
